Talk:Professor Layton Wiki/Archive 1
Hi Enzeru 18:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone, I'm new here, but a huge wiki helper and Layton fan. If you guys need any help or articles just tell me. Enzeru 16:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) In the event the administrator or whoever manages this wiki reads this, why don't we change it so that it is informational rather than puzzle-strategic? HEY! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!! SOMEONE HAS DELETED THE DATA ON THE LAYTON WIKI HOME PAGE! QUICK! WE NEED TO UPDATE IT FAST! ~Anonymous Layton Fan My edits i've added character profiles for all the characters who appear in the curious village. i've created a linking template and put it on the pages of the four games and i edited some small mistakes. we need a bit more structure here. any help would be very much appreciated. MoltenAsh 20:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) All right, were are the users?? Are there only 4 users working on this wiki right now?? *Killerbreadbug72 *wiki443556 *Count Caterpie *and me, MoltenAsh am i right?? if there are more, please try to get them back on this wiki, cause we hav to organise it a bit *Enzeru *KHDazeXIII-I'd like to help out too. infoboxes i think we need infoboxes for the characters that appear in PLatCV. you know, like a table in which to put the name and where to find the character. whaddya say?? MoltenAsh 20:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Enzeru 00:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Just wondering why we can't do that for all the games? || yeah, i think one infobox for all characters in every game should work. what i actually mean is that we have to make a character infobox for all the characters, then fill in the ones for the characters in curious village. btw, about your first question: i think we should also have information on the puzzles because they're the main gameplay. without them, professor layton would just be a story, not a game, so i think we should add the puzzles. MoltenAsh 18:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I thought people who played professor layton were smart. please proofread when you edit your articles. typos and bad grammar makes this wiki look bad. I thought people generally knew that they have to sign their messages. I don't know who you are, but i do hope you'll also try to remove typos and bad grammar, instead of only telling other people not to make them. Btw, signing can be done by pressing the signature button. tyvm --MoltenAsh 08:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Adding Main Category Icons to Home Page It's true. Sincerely, Trace Barkley 16:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Only North American Someone put something on the main page about that this wikia is just for the northern american version of the professor layton series. I was wondering why that was, and what you think about it. Also, does anyone know how to view the message history on a page? I can't seem to find the button after the remodelling of the pages. MoltenAsh 00:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Although I didn't put it there (at least I think lol), it wouldn't be a bad idea to choose either NA or UK as main region. That'll prevent some name conflicts etc. The page history should be in "My Tools" on the bottom right. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I put that up there a while ago in an effort to make it so. (We didn't have any puzzles up, or much at all.) I personally am from NA and would like this wiki to reflect those versions. =Trace Barkley|GFX 02:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Our New Theme So I'm going to start working on the background on the new theme. My question: any ideas or suggestions for what to make? I'm thinking about making it UF themed for now, and then swapping it out for a Mask of Miracle theme when that comes out. =Trace Barkley|GFX 17:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, wouldn't that be double work? If you want to make a UF theme for now that sounds good to me. But perhaps we could immediately get an MoM theme. Unless of course there's not enough working material ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, and MoM will have scarce material (but what's gametrailers for anyways? XD ), I'm just worried it may not be a launch title for us and won't come out for a few months later. I'll see what I can do, though. =Trace Barkley|GFX 18:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The Phantom of the Opera Um, hello, I'm really new to this whole thing, but I wanted to discuss one article, mainly the one detailing the mysterious masked guy appearing in the fifth game... He is named 'the Phantom of the Opera' in the article, and it's stated it's a fan-nickname (I actually hadn't seen anyone using this nickname in the fandom, but maybe i'm not hanging out in the right place?). Why shouldn't we use his official name, as stated in the trailers? It's 'the Masked Gentleman'. I think it describes the character MUCH better... I'd actually make the edit, but I think it's better if we made a common front in this topic, and I don't actually have the access to editing the title, so... kaitouX 14:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :You're not the only one who thinks that. I'll move the page right now. --Layton Fan 123 15:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Background *The background of this wiki is very good, but it came to my attention that it only has to do with Unwound Future, not any of the other games or aspects of the games. This is just a suggestion, and I don't care if you disagree, but perhaps a more general background would be better, or at least one that includes a bit from each games. Also, a lot of the pictures are covered up, so perhaps the pictures should each be on a smaller scale (such as the background that's at MySims Wiki). Midnightblue05 21:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Where has everyone gone to?... Where has everyone been off to? I see only about three times in the past few days different people have been on. I know Tjcool007, myself (Wattz2000) and Layton Fan 123 have been here. Maybe I'm just blind but I was just curious as to where everyone has gone to.Wattz 22:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :You're too active, man. Nobody has anything to do anymore. :P Nah, kidding, I have no idea. They must be occupied IRL probably. I myself have also been working a bit on another wiki; so I haven't made much edits either. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i won't be editing that much, im working on fanfics right now, though i may still edit. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm more of an idea-guy. I've replied to a lot of topics in the forum, a lot of important ones at that. I don't feel like editing until we've agreed on how to solve certain problems. MoltenAsh 13:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh and i'm also in another wiki (Inazuma Eleven Wiki) editing, though i will edit :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 07:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::FINALLY. I've been visiting the past few weeks, and every time I visited the site wouldn't let me edit or anything. :V I am here now though, and ready to contribute some more. Did somebody say puzzle indexes? =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Hey guys, sorry but im gonna be alot more inactive, because i'm on a major project at the pokemon wiki, anyways i'll still drop by here now and then :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, we can edit again! I was having this problem too. Unfortunately, I have a project on the Mario Wiki that I am doing so I won't be on much. I will log in, but I won't be editing unless I have too. Although, there are some things I have to do here, first. Uhhhhg. This is so confusing!!!! Wattz2000 00:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Java thingy Look, since the Wikia changed format recently, this Javascript appication has been running, and many people can't get on. Can someone do something about this, please? 21:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I was visiting, and in both Firefox and Chrome it gave me Java Errors/requests. I suggest removing whatever is causing this. Looks malicious. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I've told the other admins to contact wikia about this, but they haven't done so yet. C'mon, this should take priority over everything else! If only I could do it myself, but the wiki crashes more than half the time (this is the seventh time I try to reply here). Also, it's our own java IRC applet, it's not malicious. - Tjcool007 (Talk) '' 07:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Tell me what to do, how to do it, and I'll do it! My computer stops it loading, so it's not affecting my end. :: 10:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::You can use to talk to Wikia. Do we really need that chat, though? We've got the Wikia-made chat that integrates better, and as far as I know we only kept the other one because you could use the icons in it (which are now in the Wikia one). '-Banana Split' 15:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I've sent a message about it, though I'm unsure if I said the right thing to them. We should get a reply on Monday or Tuesday. ::: 16:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I've posted how it comes up on my browser. All it does is appear like that for a few seconds, then disappears completely. ::: 16:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks Sophia. =) ::::I tried deleting the chat page, but even after clearing my cache I still got the java thing. I'd like to delete it anyway, though, going by what I said above. '-Banana Split' 17:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Just accept the Java thing if it appears. It works perfectly for me, and I'm using Chrome and IE9. Also, are smileys on the Wikia chat? If so, you can delete the IRC chat... But leave the smiley list, it toke me a while to organize everything. -- 'Layton Fan 123 Puzzle 17:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Woah there, I think you're the one who needs to calm down. All caps yelling with no provocation isn't cool, and I would strongly recommend against doing it again. :And read my first comment. The icons are in the Wikia chat. '''-Banana Split 17:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I mean, the Layton icons. I know there are normal icons on the Wikia chat, but adding Layton smileys makes everything customized for us. -- Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 12:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I know. They're on the Wikia chat. '-Banana Split 18:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : It's fixed now. I got an email through from one of the Wikia staff; they gave detail on the problem, and said that they've fixed it. All sorted! 15:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Ok, we need to change the ban policy. Many of the last edits are made by non-users, and most of them are spam. I would like to ask that a small vandalism to give at least a 3 day ban. If it is an obvious vandalism and a little bigger, at least a week. If the user does a huge vandalism to the whole wiki, I ask that they are banned for at least a month. Finally, if the user keeps doing it, a permanent ban. Also, I would ask Wikia to change this wiki's settings and let no guests edit it. I know Wikia is based on Wikipedia's "everybody can edit the pages" policy, but I'm asking this for at least some time so the situation calms down. Thanks. -- Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 15:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :If you're going by what I said to that user, that was a system that I personally use. :I agree with you, except for indefinate blocks. We can't do that, since IPs change sometimes, so innocent users can be blocked when this happens. It happened to me once; a year ago, my IP changed, and I received a year's ban by it. So it's not a good idea. :Oh, I definately agree there. What I think is 'Bother to make an account, or sod off'. If I had control, Wikia Contributors wouldn't even exist. : 16:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Shall we have semi-protection placed on our major character pages until a little while after Spectre's Call is released? This is a big one, which includes all of the protagonists, and the most vandalizes major character pages, like Clive's. :: 16:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Firstly I want to note that we have no blocking policy. It could be a great idea to create one though. There are actually some other policies we maybe need to make as well (Protection/Reverting/Spoilers/...). :::Secondly, I really don't get why people on this wiki hate Anonymous contributors that much. They are the exact same as registered users, just without an account. What other difference could there be? Preventing them from editing is also pointless. You should know that the ones who will create accounts are the vandals, not the good contributors (vandals have a much stronger reason). So it is even counterproductive. - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 17:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) MoS and other stuff Shall we have another renovation of the Wiki's Manual of Style? I think we need it. We also need a way of making less experienced editors view it so we spend less time correcting their errors, e.g. The Lost Future to Unwound Future. ''Many of our pages are in need of a cleanup or a MoS update. P.S: On the Homepage, on the MoM tab, it says 'Masked Gentleman'. Please can it be changed to 'Gentleman of Miracles'? 17:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think some minor tweeks to a manual style couldn't hurt. :) Also, yeah, there's still a couple more fixes with the names of people on the slides since I did that a few weeks back and now there's been much more info given and/or leaked. Thanks for catching that. — Wattz2000 18:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get screenshots of an example ideal page to write it to ;) Oh, right, that makes sense :) 'Masked Gentleman' was a made-up name, like 'Claire Foley'. LaytonKyouju on YouTube specified that it's actually 'Gentleman of Miracles'. : 18:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Instead of new pictures, Sophia, do you think you could write up a spoiler-free example page for the MoS? I think it'd make things clearer than the images, since it could be updated easily and wouldn't need to have spoilers blurred out. '-Banana Split 19:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Um... any suggestions then? :: 20:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and can we add a link to the MoS with the welcome message, saying that the user needs to read it before they begin editing? :: 20:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I was thinking cutting down a main character's article to use. Maybe Luke, since there's not quite as much as Layton, but there's enough to fill the sections. For plot, there could just be sections for early life and two games (just to give an overview of how to do things). :::Another thing I was considering was making a non-serious article on someone from London Life, since it wouldn't be confused with a character's main article. I could probably do that sometime later, if you think that would work better. :::And sure. I'm updating the General Manual of Style now, so once I'm done with that I'll link both of them. -Banana Split 20:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess so. :) I won't be playing London Life >.<, ''so, if I do it, it would have to be a character's existing article. :::My only trouble is that I can go into ''stupendous ''amounts of detail about how this and that should be done. :::And good :D It should be made mandatory for all users to read, really. ::: 20:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Backdrops, Trivia, and Quotes Okay, two things this time; when did put up the ''Spectre's Call ''backdrop? Should we start thinking about a ''Mask of Miracle one soon? And I propose we delete Trivia from our pages. It seems that the most vandalism/edit conflicts/etc. revolves around them, and they're quite biased. I also propose this for Quotes, but not completely. I say we keep it for puzzle-related quotes, but other then that, delete. 20:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :The LS background was put up sometime in June. As for a MoM background, I think we should wait until we at least have a release date. :I had replied to the trivia topic in the forum, so I won't repeat that here. In short, though, I think trivia sections should be kept, but they need to be cleaned up. :If anything, I think the puzzle quotes should go, since they give little to no insight into the characters (for example, anyone could say "Another puzzle solved"; it doesn't tell you anything useful about Layton). Quotes from other places can give some more information on a character's personality, mannerisms, etc. better. -Banana Split 05:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Can't create account OhMyLord.I can't seem to get an account!It says that it can't register me at this time,but what time would it necessarily WORK?I've tried at about 5 or 6 pm,and now at 10 in the morning!SO,anyone to help?:)<3x - ' 10:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC)' : Tried creating an account on another Wikia Wiki? Accounts work for all Wikis from Wikia, so it'll work here if you create it on another wiki. If it doesn't work there, Wikia's probably doing maintenance or something again. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 11:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Professor Layton Answers Wiki Well, the PL Answers Wiki has been around for a little while. http://professorlaytonseries.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Can we get more users coming up with and answering questions please? And possibly a link to it, like with Toralei's OC Wiki? It could divert all questions left on character talk pages. 13:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Titles Shouldn't we have both tittles for the games as some people mightn't even know that North America has a different title. Just saying. - A Wikia Contributor. :We already put both names on the game pages, and there are redirects if you happen to be European, like me. Aside from Spectre's Call, ''which is yet to be redirected, all the other games have redirects. 09:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ohhh ok. - A Wikia Contributor. Games There's all this talk about Phoenix Wright and his game, but really, ''what does it have to do with this wiki? Is it because it's a Japanese game? 12:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe because it's called Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright, genius. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 14:27, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought it would be a stupid question, but you don't need to be hurtful. 16:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well use your common sense next time and I won't have to be! Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 17:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's nothing common sense about it. It's a legit question, so as an admin you should be answering it in a polite and friendly way. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 17:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::There is when the game is called Professor Layton versus Phoenix Wright (or rather Ace Attorney) and you're asking why it's on the Layton Wiki. I still don't understand why I was made an Admin in the first place; I wasn't experienced or polite, and I've not exactly improved. If polite and friendly is wanted, you answer it. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 17:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Mystery Room Walkthroughs Hello, I am a new user here and I am the one who provided the walkthrough for case one of the mystery room. Whoever formatted my walkthrough, shoutout! Thanks! My question however is does anyone feel a need for the walkthroughs? I have completed the whole game (including DLC) so if you have any questions ask or give feedback on the idea for walkthroughs on all the cases Signed, OpenedDread :Hi, thanks for doing the case walkthroughs. Feel free to add the rest of the cases as well. I myself don't have any iDevices, so unfortunately I can only rely on videos and other contributors. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 10:51, July 1, 2013 (UTC)